Poseidon's confession
by KittensRule54321
Summary: This is a short story where Poseidon reveals his secret to Percy. It has tugged at him for so long. He knew the worlds fate rested in his hands. He couldn't resist. Maybe Percy could take it well. Maybe not. But this news was worth a lifetime, yet it could cost one as well. This could cause Nico even more pain. The weight on Percy's shoulders is unbearable. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Lizzy: Bob?**

**Bob: ooh, kitten?**

**Lizzy: Bob?**

**Bob: does that tickle?**

**Lizzy: BOB!**

**Bob: *****_looks up from small bob_***** yes, Stranger? Are you Percy's friend?**

**Lizzy: Yeah, whatever. Are you gonna do the disclaimer or not?**

**Bob: Okay! Everything belongs to Uncle Rick, except for the plot, which belongs to Stranger. Oh, and before Bob forgets, This may contain spoilers for House of Hades. Enjoy! *****_Turns back to small bob*_**

I

POSEIDON

The water shimmers between me and the ocean surface. I see a large shadow – the Argo II- balanced on the water. I see a boy, dark, windswept hair, my green eyes, yet a hint of his mothers. He stares out to see, bored. I can sense his thinking: he does not know what to make of his future. He does not know which pathway is right. I know I have to do what's right, for him. For everyone.

But I don't know if it is truly right. I stand at crossroads- even as a god, I come to some difficult decisions as well. But this is different. Every single choice – choices that drive mortals insane- seems petty to this one.

Perhaps I am a good father. Perhaps not. There's no telling. Maybe I've made the right decision: helping Percy along the way, boosting his powers; for instance, the Cocytus. He, neither Annabeth, died that time in Tartarus. Only Hera could tell, and even she isn't much help. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel. Percy is my all-time favourite son.

After a while, I decide I must tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Percy

I stare out to sea wistfully. I had just gone to Tartarus and back and I found it hard to believe that anything could be worse. Fear swelled up inside of me: an unimaginably hard time, weight on my shoulders. Supposedly I am leading the crew, next to Annabeth.

The sky is red, which gives me a horrible memory of the pits of the underworld. But the sea is calm; a pleasant tint of turquoise, which comforts me.

Something tugs as me. Perhaps I could stop this war. Perhaps we could skip this and live happy lives. But I know it is fantasy.

"That is up to you."

I turn round, becoming face to face with my immortal dad, Poseidon. He's in his old Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and he's holding his trident. A knowing smile plays across his face.

"What do you mean, up to me?" I say.

"It is up to you rather you face a terrible fate, or live a normal life. It is up to you whether you and other demigods and mortals stay alive. It is up to you if this really _is_ a fantasy." He replys. He lets it sink in.

"Why me, dad?"

His eyes fill with worry and sympathy.

He sighs. "Percy, I've kept a secret from you for too long."

I am stunned.

" Your mother." He carries on. "She- she was no mortal. She is-"

"No. No. No. This can't be! My mom is more mortal than simony Cowell!"

He sighs again. "Im afraid so. She- she is a goddess. Godess of victory."

I'm dumbstruck. "So… so im.-"

"God; Percy. You are a god. I'm so sorry I kept it from you."

My chest wells up with anger, but looking into my father's fearful eyes, I hold it back.

"It's ok." I cut him short.

He looks stunned and relieved. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't want to end up like Luke." I bite my tongue, remembering his heroic death, but mainly that I am immortal. I am god.

He seems to read my thoughts and looks down at my feet. "What I mean, the choice is up to you. You could back out, start a new life on Olympus, but then your friends would be defeated. Or you could carry on, fight in the war, and pretend we never had this conversation. Goodbye, son."

Disappearing in a shawl of seawater and seaweed,he left me with weight on my shoulders; growing heavier at every thought. I'd have to admit, his first offer was tempting, but I'd rather die than give up my friends. Even if I can't die, I'd spend eternity in Tartarus. I am going to fight in this war. Help my friends. Most of all, I am going to stay with Annabeth. I will keep my promise.

**THE END**

**I said it was a short story.**


End file.
